The invention relates to a planning device.
It is known that smooth surfaces may be pressed onto other smooth surfaces, e.g. pliable soft foils, in such a way that they adhere due to self-adhering forces (German patent specifications Nos. 845 441, 1 286 755, 1 179 095) produced by the exclusion of air when the surfaces are pressed together. Planning devices made in this way are so arranged that relatively stiff planning symbols provided with a smooth surface are pressed on to the soft smooth foil which is provided with a base of foam material. If one wants to experiment with it on a drawn representation, e.g. a plan view or diagram, with various arrangement of individual planning elements, one has to press the plan view, plan or the diagram onto the foil.
An older suggestion (patent application No. P 26 24 960.5-52 of June 3, 1976 and published Sept. 29, 1977) provides a planning device of the kind mentioned above. In such device a smooth foil is laminated on a sheet of paper provided with a plan view, plan or a diagram which is to be used for planning. A smooth foil provided with a layer of adhesive is adhered on to the sheet of paper with the plan view, plan or diagram; the planning elements are then pressed onto the smooth foil.
This old suggestion provides a permanent connection of the sheet of paper with the smooth foil, so that the smooth foil may be used only for one sheet of paper and consequently only for one plan etc. This is not disadvantageous in cases when the same plan etc. is to be used all of the time; it is, however, also required that without permanent connection of the smooth foil and the sheet of paper, one should be able to safely plan even in cases where planning should take place only several times for one plan, plan view or diagram. A smooth foil should therefore be usable also for a plurality of plans etc.
The aim of the invention is to devise such a planning device of the aforementioned type in which the same planning device may be used for a plurality of sheets of paper and does not require a permanent connection with the smooth foil.